You Will Be Loved
by itss-meggle3
Summary: Songfic for Someday you will be loved, by Death Cab for Cutie :D For Matt's Birthday!


_I once knew a girl in the years of my youth, with eyes like the summer; all beauty and truth._

She was beautiful, she was gorgeous, she was so much more than that! I loved her! No... I didn't. I tried, I really did! There was no doubt in my mind that she loved me with all of her heart, she showed it every day. I was unable to return the feeling. It killed me inside to know that I would eventually break her heart. I knew i could never love her. I was completely aware that my attempts would fail. I was just unable to admit it to myself. I had to leave her. I couldn't let this go on too long. The best way would be to tell her in person. I'll tell her tomorrow.

_But in the morning I fled, left a note and it read: Someday you will be loved._

I left a note, the absolute worst thing I could've done. But seeing the look on her face if I would've told her in person... I don't think I could handle it. Seeing those beautiful eyes, ruined by pain and sadness. The tears running down her perfect face as she fought to keep composure. Her lips trembling, holding back sobs of lonliness and rejection. It would tear me apart. The least I could do was tell her that there was someone else out there, better than I could ever be. Someone who would truly love her with their whole being. Something I could never do.

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret, 'cause each broken heart will eventually mend..._

She deserves someone so much better than me. She deserves to never bear the pain of being left like this. She deserves that perfect guy that she will eventually meet. And so much more... So very much more... I hope shes angry with me. I hope she hates me. No one should ever do something like that to someone they care for. Never. But i broke that unspoken rule. And I hurt her. So bad.

_As the blood runs red down the needle and thread, someday you will be loved._

I hope youre happy. I hope you find your guy. I hope he is everything that you could ever want in a partner. Because you sure are everything you could ever hope for in a girl. Youre beautiful and kind, youre absolutely amazing. Youre as close to perfect as they come. Im just not able to love you. Im so sorry. I really am. But you will be loved someday. I'm sure of it.

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved, like you never have known. _

_And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams._

_Just a series of blurs, like I never occured._

_Someday you will be loved._

No. He can't. He couldn't do this to me. He loved me. I think... He wouldn't leave me. ...He just did. My life will be nothing without him. Nothing. Im not sure how I even went on with my life before i met him. Thats probably why I chose to forget it. But now... now i will have nothing but memories. Memories will not do any good. I want him back. No, I need him back. He is my everything. He is wonderful and amazing and smart and handsome... he is my- ...my- ...he isnt mine any longer. Soon enough he will belong to someone else. Some other girl. Some girl who is much better than me, someone he will love and be loved by. Someone who is not me.

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep, _

_and every time tears roll down your cheeks._

Im not able to sleep. At all. Im not even remotely tired. Even at 4:00 am. Sleep is unattainable for me. Not without the comforting thought that he is mine and I am his. Knowing that he doesn't love me, nor did he ever love me, is not something that you can sleep with. I've been crying for the past six hours, and now im just choking out mangled little sobs, I've run out of tears for him. He is not worth crying over anymore. I need to move on. But i feel that is impossible. Entirely impossible.

_But i know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet._

_Someday you will be loved. _

He was the one. I'm positive. He was perfect for me. He was my soulmate. I know thats terribly cheesy, but its the truth. I may never find someone who is as good to me as him... Even with the millions of people out there... No one can ever replace him... No one is able to sit in front of the tv for forty-eight hours straight, beating five video games in a row. No one. Yes, he is a dork... but I always fell for the dorks anyway...

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved, like you never have known. _

_And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams._

_Just a series of blurs, like I never occured._

_Someday you will be loved._

Goodbye Matt... I love you.


End file.
